Dark Angel
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Summary: After Veemon's death and being betrayed by her friends, Daisuke (fem Davis) moves to America due to her father getting a job promotion/promotion; once there she meets Dan Kuso (month or 2 before the bakugan season 1 episode 1 starts) due to being neighbors. Now remade into Digimon Hunter
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel

Summary: After Veemon's death and being betrayed by her friends, Daisuke (fem Davis) moves to America due to her father getting a job promotion/promotion; once there she meets Dan Kuso (month or 2 before the bakugan season 1 episode 1 starts) due to being neighbors.

 _Chapter 1: End of one adventure and the beginning of another_

In her room Daisuke is crying after what she heard what her friends said about her when she went to meet them after her soccer practice.

 **Flashback:**

Dai was running to the computer lab "Why did soccer practice take so long", she asked herself. Once she got to the door she heard word she thought she would hear the others talk about her in a bad light.

 **Inside the classroom:**

"Where is that girl?" Yolie ask, "She is always late" Kari states, "I know she is always the last one to arrive." T.K. said agreeing with the girls. "Hey don't be hard on her." Ken said, "Yeah she does have soccer practice before meeting us." Cody said agreeing with Ken. "Yeah but she's the one that said the time to meet in the computer lab." Yolie states to Cody and Ken, "Why is she even the leader," looking at Tai, since the 1st generation digidestined were there as well, "Yeah why is she the leader when you could have picked Kari or T.K." Matt asked his leader. Everyone including the 2nd gen digimon were quiet while this was happening, Dai, on the other hand was crying and had enough so opening the door, yelled "Is this how all of you think of me?", "Dai ?! How long have you been there?" Ken ask shocked along with everyone else. "I heard **everything**." Dai replied putting emphasis on everything. "I can't believe you people I thought we were friends", "Thank you for standing up for me; but if this is what the others think about my", Dai ripping off the goggles Tai gave here and grabbing her digivice "then I quit." The girl finished dropping the items then running away.

 **Flashback end:**

While Dai was thinking about what happened her mind wondered to when Veemon died.

 **Flashback begin:**

All the digimon of the original and 2nd generation were all on the ground grunting in pain from trying to stop MaloMyotismon, all except for Imperialdramon (fighter mode). MaloMyotismon laughed "HA is this all you have left only one is left standing . . . . Well barely standing." "Is this the end?" Kari asked herself. "No it can't be over not after all we been through." T.K. said. "It's not over no matter what I will never back down." Dai said grunting in pain as Ken slowly walked to her also injured saying "of course it isn't over for as long as I stand I will never back down." "Their right we will fight for as long as we stand." Imperialdramon said grunting to stand agreeing with their partners. "If you wish for death, than wish granted." MaloMyotismon yelled firing his Screaming Darkness and Imperialdramon responding with his Positron Leaser both attacks meeting in the middle. As it slowly moves towards him, MaloMyotismon fires a crimson mist because if he goes down he will take Imperialdramon with him. The others could do nothing but watch has the attack drew near (the positron laser already hit MaloMyotismon dead center) Imperialdramon de-digivolved into Wormon and Veemon. The attack hit Veemon from the rookie pushing Wormon out of the way shocking everyone especially Dai. As the girl went to catch the dragon from slamming into the ground the digimon starts to disappear; Veemon looks over to Dai saying "Hey partner looks like it is the end." Dai replied yelling crying "Don't say that you'll be ok, don't go saying that you're going to die." Both thinking of all the adventures they been through together starting from how they meet to the present. The girl is taken out of her thoughts when she hears Kari yells and moves to looking at Veemon almost gone. "V-Veemon?" she stutters, "Thank you for everything Dai." Said Veemon vanishing after finishing her sentence. "VEEMON!" Dai yelled crying with Ken hugging her.

 **Flashback End:**

As Dai was reminiscing Jun walks into the room after seeing how her little sister wasn't as happy as she normally was. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jun ask knowing about what happened and knowing about the digimon. "No I don't want to." Dai answered back not waking to talk. "You know Veemon wouldn't want to see you like this." the older sister states knowingly. "Yeah I know." Dai replied. "Jun, Daisuke come down your father needs to tell you something." their mother called them from the stairway.

 **In the kitchen:**

Once down stairs in the kitchen their father ask what they felt about moving. Their response was "What Why?!" "Well", he started "My boss was impressed the last few days on the project and told the supervisors and they all agreed about moving me to a different department in the company that requires us to move somewhere else. "Will we be living there permanently?" Jun asked. "Depending on how well I do the yes it will be permanent." the father answered. "How long do we have to pack?" the girls asked, surprising him because he was expecting them to complain. "The rest of the month and the first half of the next month?" the father responded. So for the rest of the month and half of the next the family went to start packing with Dai spending time with Ken and Cody on the weekends. She told them she was moving witch surprised and sad that she was leaving; a week before leaving they decided to go to the fair, they were done early with the help of Ken and Cody.

 **Fair ground:**

At the fair they all went their separate ways the parents on a date, Jun with a few friends, last was Dai with Ken and Cody. As the three walked around play a few games along with going on a few rides they bumped into Tai, Kari with the others; Yolie asking when she saw Dai "Hi, where were you, you haven't been at school for a while." "Well I along with my family were busy packing because we are moving to America. (don't know the town where bakugan season 1 was at. Sorry) There was a few minutes of silent before every one who didn't know Dai was leaving yelled "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us?" Kari asked the girl. "Well I'm still mad at all of you, along with I was expecting Ken and Cody to tell you." Dai told them while looking at the two mentioned boys questionably. "We decided not to tell them because we both secretly sworn not to tell them because one we were still mad at them and two wasn't our business to tell them." Ken said with Cody agreeing with him. "Dai", Kari started "We wanted to say sorry." "Well I'm still not forgiving you after all you said and after the fact I was still mourning about Veemon's death." The girl in question countered, "So just leave us alone and let me enjoy the time I have left with true friends." she finished leaving with Ken and Cody. After that incident they all had a good time and left when Dai's parents called for them.

 **Airport:**

At the airport Dai was waiting for the plane to arrive but while waiting she saw Ken and Cody running to her. When they got to her they were surprise to see her in blue jeans, a short sleeve shirt with flat sandals. When asked why they were here Ken said "Do you really think we wouldn't say good bye before you left." She was happy and hugged the two boys and promised to stay in contact and ran to Jun when she called Dai saying the plane was boarding. Once on the plane Dai looked out the window, Jun seeing her sisters look put a comforting hand on Dai's shoulder, wondering what would happen when she got to her new home.


	2. Author note

Author Note

Yeah everyone its Rwbyknight sorry I have not updated for a while I wanted to do the brawl scene but had no idea how so I'll scrap Dark Angel then maybe get back to it. I also have a new fic ready soon so wait ok.

Rwbyknight signing out


	3. author note2

**Hi everyone it's Rwbyknight here with an author note. For a while now I've been thinking about putting Dark Angel up for adoption and have finally made up my mind. This story is up for adoption so if anyone wants to continue this story they can, so just PM me about adoption this story and they can. It saddens me to do this but I must, that is all. Goodbye.**


End file.
